


Drabble Collection

by Amertsi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amertsi/pseuds/Amertsi
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written for the Hetalia Writer's Discord from their drabble games. Tags will be updated as drabbles are added.





	1. Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Austria, Hungary  
> Word count: 108

He wakes early. Though a light sleeper, he’s never been a morning person. But, on mornings like these, he thinks, waking first might not be so terrible.

The morning air is serene. All is silent, save for the soft, barely audible inhales and exhales. All is still, except for the gentle up and down of her chest against his. With eyes closed, he takes in the sound, appreciates the touch. Sunlight filters through the crack in the curtains, warming his face. A bird chirps upon a branch.

A smile flutters on his drowsy features. A melody like this, so beautiful, so rare, is the loveliest sound of all.


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Switzerland, Austria (mentioned)  
> Word count: 100

It’s in these moments, when he is alone with only the wind and open sky as company, that his mind wanders the most, back to locked away days and hidden memories.

So desperately he wants to forget, but how can he? In youth they were so naive, foolishly believing their peaceful lives would last forever. So many empty promises, but even as he curses them, he clings to them.

_“Promise you’ll never forget me, okay?”_

He grumbles and glares at the swaying grass at his feet, a quiet expression, filled more with remorse than anger.

_“How could I ever forget?”_


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Spain, Austria (mentioned)  
> Word count: 153

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set vaguely after the War of Spanish Succession.

The war was over. Some things had been lost, some things had been won. And yet, he could only feel heavy defeat weighing down his chest, an empty sensation that refused to fade. 

Never before had his bed felt so empty, so cold. The moon had long since risen and the night beckoned sleep, but how could he rest without his love at his side? Everything had happened so quickly and now, left only with his thoughts, he could only regret; regret not having the chance to say goodbye, say sorry, say he loved him and always would.

He closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. The cold metal of the ring still wrapped around his finger seemed to bite into him. He hesitated. Then slowly, painfully, took it off. It dropped with a clatter to the floor, a hollow, empty sound.

He sighed. The night would be long indeed.


	4. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Austria, France (mentioned)  
> Word count: 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning of the French Revolution, after the death of Marie Antoinette.

Francis has sent him roses. 

They sit on his desk, a paltry excuse for an apology that stain his room a garish red. Roderich examines them with the taste of disgust on his features, pushing his spectacles up his nose. Behind the wire frames, his eyes shine with anger.

No number of roses will ever be enough, not after such a slander, such a tragedy. Roderich is a fool for ever trusting that man in the first place. The roses are removed from his room later, their petals a red stain on the ground as they are tossed.

In Paris, a blade glints in the sun, red staining the dirt and the heart of the city. A head rolls. War begins.


End file.
